The invention relates to a document of value, in particular a credit card, identity card or ticket, which on one of its surfaces has a security element which comprises a magnetic layer and a reflective metal layer. The invention further relates to a transfer film, in particular a hot embossing film, for the production of such a document of value.
Documents of value and embossing films of the type explained above are known, for example from DE 34 22 910 C1 or EP 0 559 069 B1. For example, DE 34 22 910 C1 describes an embossing film which has a magnetic layer, a metal layer and a protective varnish layer having an optically diffractive structure. EP 0 559 069 B1 describes the structure of a document of value having a metal layer and a magnetic layer; between the metal layer and the magnetic layer there is provided a barrier layer, which prevents any action of the magnetizable particles of the magnetic layer on the metal layer.
During use of documents of value of the type explained above, it has now surprisingly transpired that sporadic errors occur when reading information which is stored in the magnetic layer of the document of value. In addition to the occurrence of read errors, the failure of the entire reader when performing a read attempt has also been observed in individual cases.